bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Dravin Steele
Description: Before you stands a man in his early twenties. He stands just under six feet tall, and weighs around 160lbs. He has short dark hair that is always messy looking. His eyes are of a deep piercing emrald green. His face is rugged and handsome with a few battle scars that only seam to enhance his good looks. Dravin's build is both lean and muscular. Recently, Dravins missing arm has been replaced by a rather sofisticated prostetic. It moves and functions as normal, but if one was to look close enough, they could tell it was fake. He is currently dresses in a simple black martial arts uniform. On his feet are a pair of black work boots. Age: 25 Sex: Male Faction: Human Background: BG1: I was born only twenty years ago, in the small town of Karakura. My name is Dravin. For as long as I can remember, I have always been able to see those that have passed. What is more I have seen monsters, monsters that you could never imagine, monsters called hollows. Noone belived me when I told them about the dead people or the monsters. Growing up I did not have any way to protect myself or anyone else. There have been many close calls where I almost died. It was during one of these close calls that I learned something. I learned that I have powers. BG2: It was in my early teens when I found my powers for the first time. I was walking home from school at Karakura High, and before I knew it I was surrounded by two low lvl hollows. They came to me in such a subtle way, at first I did not even realize what happened. I dont even remember putting the bracers on, but when it was over, they were there. I had a bracer on each wrist, and they each did something different. From my right, a crimson electric blast. From my left, a black energy shield. With both of these powers, I found I had a chance to stop all the monsters that I have seen. I found I had a chance to protect my friends and family. BG3: It has been many years sence I first got my powers. I have been in many fights, many battles. I have learned of a new threat to humainty, they were Arrancar. I only found out about them by accident. I as out patroling a local area when I ran into a low level Arrancar. At first it did not notice me, but eventual my strong reiatsu gave me away. I was never a fast runner so I decided to try and fight him. I did not take long for me to realize that I was in over my head. The battle quickly went in the arrancar's favor, When he shot his cero at me I was able to use my shield to stop it just long enough to make a run for it. Useing the explosion from the cero as my cover so he did not see. I got lucky that he thought he killed me with that cero, because he never came looking for me. I only hope I can become stong enough to stop them. If I cant I will need to find allies who can. From here on out, it is Kill, or be Killed. I wont give up. I wont die. I have to protect everyone. Notes: Dravin is currently dead, and has become the Hollow Akuma, who is also now dead. Category:Character Page